40 y 20 Nada Nos Separará A Pesar De La Edad
by San-Mendez
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Yondaime se hubiera salvado durante el ataque del Kyubi? .-La vida le quiso dar una segunda oportunidad: de criar a su hijo y proteger a su aldea...y una segunda oportunidad para amar y con quien menos lo pensó. Esa jovencita hermosa de ojos perlados a quien le llevaba 20 años era el amor mismo. Pese a la diferencia de edades y desacuerdo social su amor vivió.


Esta es una historia alternativa a lo que pudo pasar en el caso de que Minato hubiese sobrevivido al ataque del Kyubi.

Era de dia. Y como siempre en la aldea de la hoja, los pájaros trinaban, la brisa llenaba cada lugar; el sol brillaba y podíamos observar alegres niños que corrían riendo y jugando a los ninjas. Ya que todo estaba en calma de nuevo, no había de qué preocuparse, a excepción de los rumores mal intencionados y retrógrados que iban esparciéndose por casi todo el país del fuego, y es que desde que salió a flote su amor siendo sinceros las cosas a veces no iban si no de mal en peor. Era cierto que el tiempo al Rayo Amarillo de Konoha se le pasaba muy rápido, pues hace unos meses acababa de cumplir 40 años y ella apenas sus primaverales 20.

Mentiras son todas mentiras  
Cosas que dice la gente,  
Decir que este amor es prohibido  
Que tengo cuarenta y tu veinte.

/ En la Torre Hokage/

Jiraiya: Minato, ¿no crees que estas un poquito mayor para esa chiquilla? Sabes que nunca he cuestionado tus decisiones, pero creo que tienes alguna idea de lo que algo como esto puede originar, la chica apenas y cumplió sus 20, es una muchacha y aunque yo sea un pervertido de primera y esas cosas reconozco que en esta ocasión… -suspiró con sus ojos cerrados mientras se recostaba en la pared cruzado de brazos y sonriendo-

Minato sonriendo nostálgico y como loco enamorado mirando el cielo respondio: Lo sé perfectamente, y no me arrepiento de nada. –Dijo decidido sin borrar su sonrisa-

Jiraiya: ¿Y Kushina?, por ella habrías dado la vida; casi tuvimos que atarte para no intentar revivirla con aquel jutsu poco conocido pero prohibido, tenias una segunda oportunidad para no desamparar a tu hijo pero no querías solo por morir junto con ella.

Minato: Kushina… sin duda, aun la guardo muy en el fondo de mi alma, en un cajoncito con llave donde ni siquiera Hinata puede entrar aunque lo intentara. Pero ¿sabes sensei? (sí; a pesar de los años aun le llamaba de esa manera) –le dijo volteando a ver donde estaba el peli blanco- la vida solo es una, lo sé muy bien y en cuanto a segundas oportunidades, lo se de igual manera, es por eso que no la quiero dejar ir aunque ella sea muy joven, aunque sea inexperta, aunque muchos digan que es una niña; yo tengo la certeza de algo que no saben… eso que no saben es algo tan bello, tan intimo más allá de lo carnal donde solo esta el amor, el amor sincero de dos personas que saben lo que hacen y que se aman con el alma. La vida me dio una segunda oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo, para vivir y amar otra vez. –Dejando asombrado pero orgulloso a su cuasi padre-

/Flash Back/

Minato se entero de lo que sentía por su alumna desde que la vio. Pero supo que se enamoró perdidamente cuando la vio peligrar a causa de Pain, casi muere de dolor al verla sufrir, pero se repuso por el amor a su aldea, a su hijo, a Kushina… y a ella. Al final descubrió que la pelinegra le amaba luego de que pasaran dos años de aquellas duras batallas contra su en ese momento manipulado alumno Obito Uchiha y Madara Uchiha. Se entero de su amor porque enrojecía solo con un roce, una mirada e incluso un saludo, ya no se sonrojaba con Naruto, por eso lo notó.

Que yo soy otoño en tu vida  
Y tu eres dulce primavera,  
No saben que guardo un verano  
Que cuando te miro te quema.

/En las calles de Konoha y demás zonas de toda la nación shinobi/

Solo se oían los rumores y murmullos cuando Yondaime pasaba de brazo con su ex alumna.

Hombre x: 40 y veinte, no me lo esperaba de él. –Dijo mirándoles mal, pero sobre todo al de cabellos amarillos-

Mujer x: es increíble, es solo una niña; ¡40… y 20 qué descaro! –Decía mirándoles con reproche-

Un tumulto de gente a los alrededores: ¡40… y 20! ¿Habrá se visto algo semejante?

Grupo de mujeres mirándoles asombradas, sin disimular y con negación férrea: inmorales, le voy perdiendo cada vez mas respeto al hokage; qué vergüenza de hombre, y ella cómo se presta para esas cosas!

-Hinata, solo quería salir de ahí, intentó alejarse un poco de su amado rubio, el cual le llevaba muchos años; pero éste se lo impidió tomando su mano apretándola fuerte y susurrando: Hinata-chan no te preocupes, lo que importa es el amor que tu y yo tenemos, la ferocidad con la que lo defenderemos; estamos juntos, eso es lo que importa, no te preocupes y camina de frente.

Cuarenta y veinte,  
Cuarenta y veinte,  
Es el amor lo que importa y no  
Lo que diga la gente.  
Cuarenta y veinte,  
Cuarenta y veinte,  
Toma mi mano, camina conmigo,  
Mirando de frente.

/Flash back/

Homura: ¡Es usted un inmoral! le dobla la edad a esa joven, ella no es para usted.

Koharu: Todos aquí se quejan de usted, muchos nos han dado quejas de que los ven juntos cada que va a reuniones, ¿qué espera para dejarla?, ¿qué espera para entender que usted a su edad podría ser su padre y no su marido? Por favor tiene 40 años, no veinte.

Utatane: La hija de Hiashi Hyuga, debería saber que por su absurda decisión la expulsaron de su clan sin que su líder pudiera hacer algo para defender el titulo de su hija mayor, ¡la presunta futura heredera!, esa pobre niña no debería cargar con los errores de un hombre muy experimentado, esto ha acarreado demasiados problemas, no solo para ella sino para Konoha, ¿hombres mayores que salen con jovencitas?, eres Hokage deberías dar ejemplo a tu hijo.

Naruto: Es verdad papá, deberías dejar tranquila a Hinata, su belleza e inocencia no tiene la culpa de tus ansias desesperadas por casarte de nuevo; es solo una niña, además ella me ama, cómo te amaría si es solo una jovencita que recién empieza a conocer el mundo, tiene poco menos de mi edad y recuerda que tengo 21 recién cumplidos. –dijo con reproche-

Minato: Naruto, olvidas una cosa. Y es difícil decírtela de nuevo pero sabes que siempre me ha gustado hablarte con la verdad, eres mi único hijo… seré directo: ahora me ama a mí. Debes, no, corrijo deben aprender y entender que la amo, que estamos enamorados pero bueno; ustedes qué saben de nosotros.

/ Luego de un breve debate y de que solo quedara Yondaime en su oficina /

Cierta jovencita había escuchado, no todo pues no le gustaba espiar; pero si lo suficiente para sentirse culpable por lo que le pasaba a su amado Minato-sama.

Justamente nuestro Rayo Amarillo iba de salida cuando se encontró con la ojos perla bajando las escaleras a toda prisa como no queriendo ser vista, extrañado la sujetó del brazo.

Minato: Me dio la impresión que huías de algo o alguien.-dijo perceptivo sabiendo la respuesta-

Hinata sonrojada y mirando a un lado respondio: Minato-sama, yo le amo, yo a usted lo amo como no tiene idea pero no puedo permitir que sufra las consecuencias de admitir algo que esta prohibido, es decir nuestro a-amor.-Dijo triste.-

No importa que a mi no me entiendan  
Y que por lo bajo comenten  
Que existe una gran diferencia,  
Que tengo cuarenta y tu veinte.

Minato: ¿Te preocupa la edad aun? Ignóralos pues solo tu y yo somos consientes de el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro.-Y llevándosela de nuevo a la puerta de su despacho, como estaban solos se colocó detrás de ella y se dispuso a besar sus hombros con una delicadeza innata de su experiencia mientras proseguía con sus palabras- solo nosotros sabemos lo bien que nos amamos noche a noche, pues nos complementamos, nos necesitamos tanto como un ninja necesita concentración, tanto como necesitamos el aire, como el sol necesita a la luna para enfriarse y como la luna necesita del sol para brillar, yo amo tu inocencia.-Dijo mientras apartaba su cabello al lado opuesto para besar su cuello y voltearla frente a frente.-

Hinata muy sonrojada y sonriendo: y yo amo tu experiencia, sensei pervertido.-dijo extasiada por los besos enloquecedores de Minato y llena de amor por el mismo.-

Y después a oscuras en el despacho del Hokage se amaron como hace tantas noches, disfrutando de la situación prohibida pero excitante y sobretodo muy amorosa.

Que yo tengo muchas vivencias  
Y tu tienes tanta inocencia,  
No saben que nuestro secreto  
Es tu juventud y mi experiencia.

Años Después_

/En algún lugar apartado y oculto en la Nación shinobi/

Anciano: Por cada calle; por cada lugar y en todo momento, sobre todo cuando les veían andar tomados de la mano o enganchados todos aprovechaban para rumorear cosas como:

Hombre x: 40 y veinte.-Decía mirándoles asombrado-

Hombre x1: Es verdad, el Hokage sale con la ex heredera del clan Hyuga.

H x3: ¿La llamas ex heredera por que la desheredaron? –Dijo asombrado-

H x2: Asi es, su amor; es prohibido, por si no lo notas él tiene 40 y la chiquilla 20 –dijo con reproche mirando al Namikaze-

H x3: Imposible; ese sujeto es un descarado; le voy perdiendo el respeto cada vez mas.-Afirmo con desprecio.-

Cada vez mas rumores, y mas personas secreteaban con reproche…. ''40 y 20''.

-Y así como estas, otras cosas fueron sucediendo para mal y para bien la pareja; cosas que debieron suceder y otras no; las cuales fueron contadas por aquel anciano-

End flash back

Akira: eso fue algo injusto con lord Hokage; la historia es muy triste; ella lo amaba y el a ella; no merecían sufrir de esa manera.

Sora: Gracias por contarnos la historia Naruto-sama; debe ser duro para usted contarnos esto sobretodo porque habla de su padre y la señora Hyuga, ella lo amaba muchísimo; por lo que sabemos y nos ha contado.

Hanabi Namikaze Hyuga: Así es, ellos dos se amaban tanto. Estuvieron juntos a pesar de todo, ¿verdad tío?

Naruto: Estas en lo cierto Hanabi-chan; de nada nos sirvió que oponernos:les confieso que no pensé que el amor de Hinata-chan fuera tan grande. –Dijo sonriendo melancólicamente el ahora anciano hijo de Kushina y Minato.- Ella…. Fue la única persona que se mantuvo de pie durante todo el velorio y también en el entierro.

Hanabi Hyuga: Finalmente si sujetó su mano mirando de frente; se notaba su fortaleza a pesar de sus años, pues ella tenía 70 años cuando Minato-sama murió.

Minato Namikaze Hyuga: Mi madre se mantuvo firme, tomando su mano con fuerza y acariciando su rostro ya arrugado por los años. Mis padres callaron a todos, su amor fue muy grande y son una gran muestra de que la edad en el amor no importa.

Cuarenta y veinte,  
Cuarenta y veinte,  
Es el amor lo que importa y no  
Lo que diga la gente.  
Cuarenta y veinte,  
Cuarenta y veinte,  
Toma mi mano, camina conmigo,  
Mirando de frente.

/8/8/8/

_ FIN_


End file.
